To Die For
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Some obsessions come with a deadly price...


To Die For

Some obsessions come with a deadly price

Note: I do not own the characters

Timeline: After the second movie, inspired by a dream I had

Chapter One: Deadly Obsession

The scent of rain was heavy in the air, the sounds of sirens and people walking through puddles filled the air. Voices rang through the night, interrupting the peace of the harbor and making it tense. Velma Dinkley sighed as she walked side by side with Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers; her legs froze from the bitter wind that whipped at her bare skin. Pulling the orange jacket around her she glanced up at the lanky man at her side, who smiled down comforting at her. He realized that she was unhappy and could understand why. Surrounding them was a camera crew, filming their every move, Shaggy wasn't sure why they agreed to have a document made of them but was regretting it now. In front of them, his Great Dane bounded up the boarding ramp of a huge abandoned freighter that stood motionless in the water. Shaggy, acting on instinct, gently secured his hands around Velma as they walked up the narrow rusty board. She gave him a grateful look as they set their feet firmly on the metal deck, where several cops had gathered on deck and were standing in a group, discussing what they found. The two followed the huge dog down into the ship, where they were instantly greeted by Freddy Jones droning on and on about what he had found so far.

"The person who lived here has named the ship 'Enhpadt nawi' which is I want Daphne backwards." He was saying, Velma and Shaggy exchanged impressed looks, they hadn't noticed that piece of information but since it was about Daphne Blake, Freddy of course would know. Velma blinked her eyes hard as she ventured away from Shaggy, walking over to a desk that was filled with papers and clippings that Scooby was currently sniffing. Her eyes ached and itched, her contacts had been in all day and she longed to take them out, she fished in her pockets for the contact container. She lifted her fingers to her eyes and pinched the edges of lens and the suction was broken, she placed it into the container and then the other. Now she was blinded, unable to see anything, everything was blurry she felt someone come up behind her and place her glasses on her face. The familiar scent of Shaggy's cologne filled her nose and she smiled, turning to him she smiled in thanks. He did too, and then they blushed and turned their attention back to the cluttered desk.

"What is all this?" Shaggy asked, lifting up an article, which was a headline from one of their first cases.

"Memorabilia, Shaggy, this person is collecting everything about us. Look, even our year books and…I don't believe it!" she exclaimed as she opened up one of the many photo albums. Shaggy effortlessly looked over his shoulder and Daphne joined them, Scooby wagged his tail in annoyance and stood to his full height, placing his paws on Daphne's shoulders he peered over the red head's shoulder. There were staring at pictures of themselves at home in the headquarters of Mystery Inc, but it wasn't only there. There were pictures of them during high school, going out shopping, and sitting in their current home and head quarters.

"Guys, who ever this is, is stalking us!" Daphne cried, backing away in fear, a rush of pity ran through Velma as tears rush into the other girl's eyes.

"_Mon Dieu_" Velma whispered, unconsciously slipping into French, Shaggy gave a small smile and touched her arm. Then they heard a clatter up above them and Velma grabbed her flashlight. Shining the beam up into the ceiling she saw something slink into the shadows, she tugged on Shaggy's arm and he followed her to the corner of the large room.

"Give me a boost Shag." She said, he wrapped his arms around her knees and lifted her up with ease. She was so light to him that it was no problem to give her a hand since she was so short, which always made him smile. Her legs were like ice to his arms, and he knew it was because of her short skirt; she always wore short skirts, even in winter.

"Eureka!" she said a few seconds later and pulled something small to her chest, he lowered her down and her feet made connection with the rusted, metal floor again.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to see it, but what ever it was, it was tiny. A small mewling cry rose into the air, and a small black kitten poked its head up. It was shaking, its eyes revealing nothing but fear.

"Aw." Shaggy said, and hear Scooby making a disgusted noise behind him. "Sorry old buddy, but look at her." He said, and Scooby walked over, on high alert since most cats didn't like him. Sniffling loudly at the bundle in Velma's arms the Great Dane was taken back when the kitten licked his nose.

"Rawww." Scooby said, falling for the helpless kitten, just like his master and the woman he thought of as his mistress.

"Shag, we should get her to the vet and get her checked out. I can't leave her alone out here, she'll die." Velma said, stroking the kitten's soft head, he nodded and called to Freddy.

"We're going to go to the vet, we'll meet up with you guys later." And together he, Scooby and Velma walked out of the freighter and out into the night. Since the rain had stopped, the fog had picked up and the night had chilled. Together, walking close together Shaggy and Velma headed to the Vet's office that was open most hours of the night.

"Hey Shaggy, is Scooby doing ok?" the Veterinarian Assistant, Charla, asked since Shaggy only came in when his dog was in need of something, mainly for fleas and on several occasions the man was treated too.

"He's fine Charla, but this little girl might not be." He said, as Velma held up the kitten, which meowed loudly.

"Aw, let me look at her." The woman said, and took it from Velma's hands, taking it to a room in the back the three followed. Scooby was sticking close to Shaggy, fearing that at any moment he'd be getting a vaccine shot from the Doctor. Charla began to examine the kitten closely.

"She's about, uh, nine weeks old, give or take. She's an ok weight. It could be a lot better, but I don't think she has ringworm or respitory infection. Just feed her so formula and she should be good, was her mother with her?" Charla asked, Velma shook her head 'No', the other woman 'awed' and clicked her tongue.

"Poor little thing. Are you think of adoption?" she asked, Velma looked to Shaggy who nodded, immediately, Velma turned her attention to the huge Great Dane at her side.

"What do you think Scooby? Could you handle having a kitten around?" the woman asked, Scooby placed his head up on the cold steel table and let the kitten climb onto his head.

"Res, Ri Ro." He answered, and the kitten meowed happily, Charla laughed.

"Ok, I'll get the papers drawn up and I'll get you some formula as well." She said, walking out of the room, Velma beamed up at Shaggy and Scooby and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys." She said, they both knew she always wanted a cat, but never even dared to ask, and now she got a pet of her very own.

"Rour Relcome." The dog told her, happily, Shaggy nodded glad to make her smile. Together they walked back to the front lobby where the kitten was playing with a fly that it had caught.

"So what are you going to name this little girl?" Charla asked, Velma thought for a brief moment.

"Tinkerbell." She stated, finding it a suitable name for the kitten. Shaggy smiled, knowing that she probably had the kitten named before she found it. Charla laughed and finished writing the document.

"She's all yours." Charla said, and Velma happily took her new pet into her arms, as Tinkerbell meowed and purred. Shaggy gently wrapped his arm around Velma's shoulders and guided her to the door. They walked out into the night and headed home.

When they entered the home they shared, they noticed that the camera crew that had been glued to their hips for weeks was nowhere in sight.

"Guys?" Shaggy called and Daphne walked down from the upstairs, her hair up in a towel and a long, thick, purple fuzzy bathrobe.

"Where'd you two go off to?" the red head asked, as she headed into the kitchen where the teakettle was whistling loudly. She quickened her pace and lifted it from the stove and filled her coffee cup with the scolding liquid.

"Vet, we have a new member of the family now." Velma said, holding up the kitten, Daphne 'awed' and scratched the kittens small head.

"Her name is Tinkerbell, Velms found her on the boat." Shaggy said, as he slowly began to head towards the stairs.

"That's so cute and perfect. I'm glad one good thing came from that place." Daphne shuddered as she headed back upstairs, going past Shaggy who was clearly waiting for Velma.

"What happened to the crew?" Velma asked as all three headed upstairs.

"They got freaked out so they left." Daphne stated as she walked up to her room and closed the door behind her. Shaggy and Velma went to their rooms, which were connected by a large bathroom. Shaggy normally stayed with Velma until she fell asleep or was too tired to stay awake himself and would bunk in her room. As they went into her dark room, both knew the layout so well that they knew how to navigate it even in the dark. They walked across the room, he turned on a lamp on her desk while she went into the bathroom and turned on the light. Velma smiled at the kitten that leap up on the desk and began to purr.

"Well Tinkerbell, this is your new home." She said, scratching the kitten behind its ear. Tinkerbell pushed her head against Velma's head in delight, Velma laughed and let her hand slowly drop, she looked up to Shaggy, and pushed up her glasses that slid down the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to take a shower then I'll join you ok?" she asked, Shaggy nodded and went over to her bed, taking off his shoes he stretched out, his feet bypassing the end of the bed. Velma laughed softly and turned and went into the bathroom. She closed the door halfway and stood behind it; she was used to sharing a bathroom with him, but still felt self conscious around him when it came to being naked. Though on several occasions she'd seen him undressed, and he never minded, they had a very open relationship when it came to things like that. She pulled on her orange bathrobe and walked to the shower, knowing she was in his sight now, with a brief glance over her shoulder, she realized he wasn't paying any attention; he had picked up her copy of Elie Wiesel's Night from her nightstand and was now absorbed in it. When she turned on the water and held her hand under the tap she waited until it was how she liked it before looking back once more, relieved that he was still reading. Then she let the robe dropped and stepped into the shower, the spray warming her cold body. With a sigh she slid into a state of bliss as she began to wash her body.

Shaggy looked up, a few minutes later, mesmerized by her silhouette, that he could barely make out through the shower curtain. He hated it when he heard people say she's ugly or fat because that wasn't the woman he knew, Velma was actually prefect for her height, she wasn't a stick figure and had small curves but that's what he adored about her. She didn't diet and she didn't care what she ate, she wasn't stupid enough to starve herself for vanity. More than once they'd end up getting midnight snacks together, which almost always were cookies and hot chocolate. He went back to reading when he heard the shower stop, though he didn't want to look away, but knew she wouldn't come out until she knew he wasn't watching. The book in his hands wasn't long like most of the novels that littered her room and this one actually made him want to read. Night was Elie's tale of his life when the Nazi's invaded his town and his journey through the concentration camps. He found himself lost within the pages and when he looked up again he found Velma standing in front of him wearing a crimson colored nightgown. He didn't realize he hadn't heard her come in or even seen her change, he knew she must have done it right in front of him without him realizing it since the bathrobe was in a pool of bright orange on the floor. He blinked hard and finished the last sentence of the door, then glanced at the digital alarm clock beside him. It was now 2:45 am and he was starving. Scooby and Tinkerbell were nowhere in sight, he saw that his door in the bathroom that opened to his room was cracked open and figured that the animals were probably in his room.

"Velms, wanna get a snack?" he asked, the woman smiled and nodded.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She stated with a small laugh, and smiling the two headed downstairs, quietly creeping in the darkness.

To Be Continued

Note: The next chapter will be heavy on the adult content, so I'm warning you now and I will in the next chapter as well. It'll pick up right were this one left off.

TheDarkOne8703 (also Velma87 if you want to check out more of my stories)


End file.
